


Black tears

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gelido cuore [9]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una raccolta di flash riguardo ad un Au con un Teen!Vegeta parecchio problematico.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: Gelido cuore [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482464
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SNIkHXSLoE; Nightcore - The Truth Beneath The Rose.  
> Modern!AU.

Mi interessi

Freezer appoggiò la mano sullo stipite della porta e guardò in basso, osservando Vegeta che entrava nell’androne del condominio.

“Sei di nuovo rientrato tardi” lo salutò.

Vegeta fece una smorfia. Aveva gli occhi cerchiati da del trucco nero, le labbra tinte di viola e dei vestiti scuri con le borchie.

“Mi aspettavi anche oggi?” domandò.

< Ringrazia che sono tornato. Ho rischiato di essere ricoverato all’ospedale per l’ennesima volta.

Dannata epilessia > pensò.

Freezer gli rispose: “Ti aspetto sempre. Sei un tipo interessante”.

Vegeta aprì la porta del suo appartamento al piano terra.

“Accetterai finalmente di salire da me, stasera?” gli chiese Freezer.

Vegeta entrò, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

[110].


	2. Gettato via

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: ''sto molto bene con te, ma non credo di essere pronto per una relazione''  
> Scritta sentendo: Tsuioku ~Mezameru Tamashii~.

Gettato via

“Sono cresciuto con un’educazione da nobile, profondamente cattolica.

Sapevo già cosa ci si aspettava da me. Ogni volta che qualcosa non andava bisognava voltarsi dall’altra parte, ma sempre con educata ipocrisia.

Pensavo che Bulma fosse come me, che volesse scappare. Invece si è sposata con l’idiota che volevano i suoi genitori, per ricchezza, potere e stupide tradizioni.

Ed ora attendo il momento in cui si stancherà persino di avermi come amante” raccontò Vegeta.

Era steso sul petto, passava una mano tra i riccioli bianchi di Freezer.

Quest’ultimo era steso sul suo petto.

“Tu ti stancherai di me?” domandò.

Vegeta sospirò.

Gli rispose: ''Sto molto bene con te, ma non credo di essere pronto per una relazione''.

“Un tempo non eri pronto neanche a salire da me” mormorò Freezer.


	3. Crisi epilettica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: human!AU la prima volta che Vegeta ebbe una crisi epilettica con Frieza

Crisi epilettica

Gli occhi di Vegeta si erano fatti spenti, l’espressione assente e il ragazzo stava ritto in piedi con le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi.

“Vegeta?” lo chiamò Freezer. Gli si avvicinò e gli mise una mano sul braccio. “Vegeta?”.

I muscoli del giovane dai capelli mori si erano fatti rigidi.

“Si può sapere cosa…”. Iniziò a dire Freezer.

Vegeta crollò a terra incosciente.

“Vegeta, per l’amore del…” gemette il più grande.

Il ragazzo era scosso da tremiti sempre più violenti, iniziò a dare testate sul pavimento, mentre la saliva schizzava dalla sua bocca, trasformandosi man mano in schiuma.

Freezer corse al telefono, chiamando il numero dell’ambulanza.

[106].


	4. Etichette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: human!AU rossetto e unghie nere

Etichette

“All’inizio pensavo fossi un cantante metal anche tu. Sai, per via delle unghie nere” disse Vegeta, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta con la schiena. Incrociò le braccia al petto ed osservò la schiena pallida di Freezer.

“Invece era perché sono un… Come ci chiamano? Travestiti?” domandò Freezer.

Vegeta ribatté secco: “Transessuale”.

Freezer ridacchiò.

“Non m’interessano le etichette. Io so solo che mi piace vestirmi da donna. Credo di essere divino.

Probabilmente lo farei anche se mi piacessero le donne” spiegò. Afferrò un rossetto e lo mise, arrossandosi le labbra. Le sue gote erano state rese più scure da del fard.

“Bisogna ammettere che sei un tipo eccentrico” ammise Vegeta.

[109].


	5. A letto dell’ospedale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: human AU: letto d'ospedale.

A letto dell’ospedale

“Odio stare qui dentro” borbottò Vegeta, incrociando le braccia dietro la testa. “Bloccato, senza poter andare da nessuna parte”.

Freezer era seduto accanto a lui, su una sedia di plastica.

“Ti farei compagnia in quel letto di ospedale, ma l’ora delle visite è prestabilita, purtroppo”.

Vegeta chiuse gli occhi, sbuffando dalle narici.

“Qua persino andare a pisciare è fastidioso” ringhiò.

Freezer abbassò lo sguardo e domandò: “Ci finisci spesso”.

“Cazzi miei” ringhiò il giovane dalla capigliatura mora.

Freezer finse un ghigno.

“Capisco.

Perché non provi ad approfittarne e scrivi qualche nuovo pezzo per la band”.

Vegeta si grattò il mento e sospirò.

“Non sono tanto inspirato in questi momenti” ammise.


	6. Bacio da ubriaco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: human AU: primo "vero bacio".  
> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - On & On - (Lyrics).

Bacio da ubriaco

Vegeta rischiò di cadere a terra, accasciandosi contro la porta.

Freezer se lo poggiò contro e lo issò, facendogli salire le scale.

“Hai bevuto?” gli domandò.

Vegeta mugolò, mentre si accasciava contro di lui.

Freezer lo portò con sé nel suo appartamento e lo fece stendere sul divano. Gli sfilò le gambe e gli sbottonò la giacca di pelle nera, sotto la quale stava la sua maglietta nera aderente, con il disegno di un metallaro con un teschio al posto della testa.

“Dai, mi occupo io di te. Rilassati” gli sussurrò l’uomo dai corti capelli bianchi.

“N-non mi ero mai accorto… che eri albino…” biascicò Vegeta, guardando i suoi occhi rossi.

Freezer mormorò: “Si vede che sei ubriaco”.

Vegeta si sporse in avanti e gli diede un bacio sulle labbra.

Freezer sgranò gli occhi.

“Se fossi ‘libero’ non saresti male” esalò Vegeta, crollando addormentato.


	7. Non sono un predatore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: human AU: cuore sciolto

Non sono un predatore

“Mi facevi più grande?” domandò Freezer, mentre Vegeta gli guardava la carta d’identità.

“Ti credevo un vecchio pedofilo in cerca di ragazzini” borbottò Vegeta.

< Non mi andava di finire in mano ad un predatore > pensò.

Freezer fece un sorriso storto.

“Tu sei povero in canna, ma parli da miliardario” gli fece notare.

Vegeta spiegò: “Quando ero bambino eravamo ricchi. Mio padre è riuscito a perdere tutto”.

< Credo di essermi ammorbidito andando dietro a questo ragazzino problematico.

Mi sta sciogliendo il cuore > pensò Freezer.


	8. Bloccati nello sgabuzzinoAmante e confidente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: human AU: Amante e confidente

Amante e confidente

“Quindi, fammi capire bene, tu ancora credi che lei lascerà il marito e ti sposerà?” domandò Freezer, versando un bicchierino di liquore.

Vegeta afferrò il tappo dalla bottiglia e se lo rigirò tra le mani.

“No. Non credo nelle favole. So che per lei sono e resterò un amante.

Solo che non riesco a liberare il posto che ha preso nel mio cuore” spiegò.

Freezer socchiuse gli occhi, chiedendogli: “Io sono il tuo amante?”.

Vegeta gli prese il bicchiere dalle mani e lo bevve tutto d’un sorso.

“Più un confidente” ammise.

Freezer gli disse: “Per ora me lo farò bastare”.

[100].


	9. Band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: human AU: "sei pronto?"

Band

Vegeta piegò la testa e la posò sulla spalla di Freezer, quest’ultimo gli passò la mano tra i capelli mori.

“Sei pronto?” domandò Freezer.

Vegeta si corrucciò.

“Per una relazione?” domandò.

Freezer ghignò.

< O, quella l’abbiamo. Devo solo attendere che tu te ne renda conto. Torni sempre da me ed inizi ad apprezzare persino la nostra passione. Ti lascio sempre più spesso senza fiato > pensò.

“No, per invitarmi ad uno dei tuoi concerti. Ti vergogni di me con i tuoi amici?” domandò.

Vegeta ghignò.

“Magari vi vergogno del resto della band” ribatté.

Freezer ghignò, mentre i suoi occhi dalle iridi rosse brillavano. Erano intenti a guardare Star Wars in televisione.

“Oh, io non mi scandalizzo” lo rassicurò.


	10. Compositore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: #1 Comporre insieme

Compositore

“Lo sai, vero, che il mio non è un vero lavoro?

Se non fossi il ‘mantenuto’ di una miliardaria non potrei certo vivere con quello che racimolo con le serate” si lamentò Vegeta.

Freezer si leccò le labbra nere.

“Rendiamolo tale, allora. Ti serve un pezzo che spacchi” gli disse.

Vegeta inarcò un sopracciglio, domandandogli: “Cosa proponi?”.

“Ti andrebbe di scrivere un po’ di musica insieme? Potremmo comporre qualcosa che resti immortale” gli propose Freezer.

Vegeta schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Ci penserò, ma non immaginarti scenari romantici” gli disse con tono perentorio.

Freezer ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi.

“Oh, non ti preoccupare. Né io né te siamo tipi da romanticismo” lo rassicurò.


	11. Junior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: #3 Anello di metallo

Junior

Freezer sollevò la fotografia appoggiata sulla scrivania di Vegeta.

< Questa è la prima volta che mi fa entrare in casa sua > pensò.

“Questo è il vostro batterista?” domandò, indicando il giovane più alto ritratto nella foto, che teneva in mano due bacchette.

Vegeta annuì.

“Vedo che è ricoperto di piercing” disse Freezer.

Vegeta rispose: “Gli piacciono parecchio. Dice che mettono la gente in imbarazzo.

Freezer ridacchiò.

“Oh, anche a lui piace infastidire le persone, come a me” cinguettò.

Vegeta era intento a chiudere il sacco della carta, ricolma anche di fogli appallottolati.

“La gente in sua presenza è sempre infastidita” rispose. Vide Freezer avvicinarglisi. “Non solo è cinese, perciò tutti lo chiamano sempre ‘muso giallo’, ma è anche alto due metri quando di nome fa ‘Junior’”. Ignorò la risatina dell’albino.

“In ogni caso, per via della sua passione per i piercing, il suo ragazzo gli ha chiesto di mettersi insieme con un anello di metallo” raccontò.

Freezer domandò: “È uno di quelli della foto?”. La scrutò attentamente, notando che uno di loro aveva i capelli ricoperti di gel, come Vegeta, per tenerli sollevati. Solo che aveva un’espressione ebete sul volto.

“No. Crilin non fa parte della band” ribatté secco Vegeta.


	12. Giovane ubriaco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt   
> Prompt: #2 “mi sento triste quando penso che tu non mi vedi”  
> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Ain't My Fault (Male Version); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mNuHBzmRVzw.

Giovane ubriaco

Vegeta beveva una birra dietro l’altra, disseminando le lattine per la camera da letto. I capelli mori gli coprivano il viso con una vistosa frangetta.

Le lacrime gli rigavano il viso, rese nere dall’eyeliner sciolto.

Freezer si sedette accanto a lui.

Vegeta, con l’alito che puzzava di alcool e le guance accaldate, biascicò: “Mi sento sempre così fottutamente giù”.

Freezer gli sussurrò: “Non lo dai mai a vedere”.

Lo trasse a sé, posandogli la mano sulla nuca e gli fece voltare la testa, sfiorandogli il naso con il proprio.

“Mi sento triste quando penso che tu non mi vedi” ammise Vegeta.

Freezer lo baciò con foga, Vegeta chiuse gli occhi ricambiando.

Freezer infilò l’altra mano nei suoi pantaloni, scivolando con le dita pallide anche dentro i suoi slip. Vegeta mugolò, sollevando il bacino.

< Passo la mia vita tra il suo letto e quello di Bulma. Non riesco a trovare pace > pensò Vegeta.


	13. Dichiarazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: 【Nightcore】 Turn Me On (Male Version + lyrics); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wEveXEnvBmY.  
> Scritta per: We are out for prompt   
> Prompt: #4 Ti amo

Dichiarazione

Freezer infilò l’indice nella bocca di Vegeta, giocherellando con la sua lingua e lo fece scivolare fuori, con un rivolo di sudore.

< Non voglio spegnermi. Non voglio sentirmi completamente vuoto.

Questa malattia mi fa sentire così diverso, così… ‘out’. Non riesco a sentirmi vivo.

Quando baciando Bulma sento l’odore di Yamcha vorrei morire. Quando passo davanti alla tomba di mia madre mi chiedo se io non sia davvero già morto.

Quando mi guardo allo specchio e vedo i graffi che mi fa Freezer mi chiedo se potrei semplicemente dimenticare il passato ed essere felice tra le sue braccia > si domandò.

Freezer gli mordicchiò il collo e lo fece stendere sul letto, bloccandolo col suo corpo pallidissimo.

“Ti vedo lontano. A cosa pensi?” gli domandò, stringendogli i fianchi fino a fargli male.

Vegeta rispose perentorio: “Touch me”.

Freezer rabbrividì di piacere.

“Adoro quando parli in inglese”. Il suo rossetto nero si era sciolto, sporcando le lenzuola e la pelle abbronzata di Vegeta.

< Save me! > implorò il moro, serrando gli occhi fino a farsi male.

“Ti amo” ammise Freezer, mordendogli le labbra a sangue.


	14. Preoccupazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza human AU: confessione  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WGIhKOvz1VQ; Nightcore - Hold On (Deeper version) +lyrics.

Preoccupazione

“Ho una confessione da farti… Vivo la mia vita in modo così sregolato perché non so quanto durerà.

Probabilmente verrò operato, ma non so se questo mi renderà un disabile in qualche modo. Potrei comunque perdere delle capacità.

Nel caso decidessi di non operarmi per paura delle conseguenze, morirò” spiegò Vegeta.

Freezer s’irrigidì.

< Direi che chiamarla ‘doccia fredda’ è un eufemismo > pensò.

Vegeta proseguì: “Sono orfano. Mi mantengo con pochi soldi, ma l’operazione dovrebbe pagarmela una qualche associazione caritatevole affiliata con l’ospedale.

O almeno, questo è quello che ho capito”.

Freezer fece una smorfia.

“Tu rischi di morire, ragazzino, e ti ostini anche a fumare?” domandò secco.

Vegeta scrollò le spalle.

Freezer lo interrogò: “’Quella’ Bulma lo sapeva?”.

“No” rispose secco Vegeta.

Freezer si passò la mano sul viso.

< Cazzo! Non so nemmeno come dovrei reagire > pensò.


	15. Convincimento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato al: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza human AU; ''vieni via con me''.

Convincimento

Vegeta inarcò un sopracciglio, guardando Freezer completamente vestito color oro.

Il più grande aveva una giacca di tessuto rigido, una maglietta un po’ più grande, collane e anelli abbastanza vistosi, dei pantaloni larghi come quelli di una tuta e delle scarpe da ginnastica.

“Vuoi diventare un rapper?” domandò Vegeta.

Freezer infilò le mani in tasca, aveva dei guanti senza dita. Aveva un cappello ricoperto di glitter e la sua intera figura sembrava brillare alla luce della lampada.

“Senti, tutti i giornali riportavano la notizia che ‘Bulma Briefs’ era partita per una vacanza col maritino.

Quindi mi sono detto…”. Si leccò le labbra e il suo sguardo si fece deciso. “Vieni via con me.

Partiamo, facciamoci un viaggio anche noi”.

Vegeta schioccò la lingua sul palato.

< Vuole farmi distrarre prima dell’intervento. Potrebbe essere l’ultima volta che passiamo del tempo insieme > pensò.

Gli chiese: “Come faccio con i concerti?”.

Freezer gli fece un sorriso seducente.

“Un artista che sparisce e poi ricompare fa più scalpore” gli disse, facendogli l’occhiolino.

“Non è una motivazione affat…”. Iniziò Vegeta.

Freezer gli aderì contro e gli afferrò i glutei, strusciandosi contro di lui.

Vegeta ansimò, rosso in volto, sentendo l’eccitazione crescere.

“Potrei darti qualche altra idea” gli sussurrò l’albino all’orecchio. “Questa notte sembravi pronto a seguirmi ovunque” soffiò.

_“N-non ti… azzardare…” biascicò Vegeta. Era nudo e sudato, steso sul letto._

_Freezer era sopra di lui e lo penetrava con delle spinte secche._

_“Non resisto…” esalò il più grande con un filo di fiato._

_“Nnnngghh…” gorgogliò Vegeta, mentre l’altro veniva dentro di lui._

_Il moro stava steso sul letto a gambe aperte, abbandonato, il bacino sporto verso l’alto._

_Freezer diede qualche altra spinta, sentendo l’amante gemere piano e scivolò fuori di lui, abbandonandosi al suo fianco._

Vegeta deglutì rumorosamente, mentre le gambe gli tremavano.

< Non ha affatto tutti i torti > ammise mentalmente.


	16. Calda tana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qpbX7SbXOtU; The Phantom of the Opera - Prague Cello Quartet [Official video].  
> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: human Au: "ho capito che non ami il freddo, perciò sono convinto che ti piaccia stare qui". + Andrà tutto bene

Calda tana

Vegeta si accucciò sotto le diverse coperte abbandonate sul divano, strusciandosi contro i morbidi cuscini.

“Non mi hai fatto un luogo morbido, ma una tana. Mi hai scambiato per uno scoiattolo?” domandò. Sbadigliò rumorosamente, facendo un verso simile ad un miagolio.

Freezer era seduto sul davanzale in marmo della finestra.

“Ho capito che non ami il freddo, perciò sono convinto che ti piaccia stare qui” gli disse.

Vegeta bofonchiò un ‘grazie’ mangiucchiato.

Scomparve nel rifugio ed estrasse il cellulare dalla tasca. Lo utilizzò per fissare un pezzo di giornale che aveva ritagliato.

Riportava l’immagine di Bulma con in braccio il figlio.

< Non mi ha più richiamato per questo? Ora che ha un figlio non vuole più un amante? O il bambino è mio e non vuole che il marito lo capisca?

Magari ha solo compreso che può avere tutti gli amanti che vuole ed io non le servo più.

Se dovesse mai tornare riuscirei a rifiutarmi a lei? Riesco mai a rifiutarmi sul serio o mi lascio trascinare dalla corrente di quello che mi succede intorno? > s’interrogò.

Rimise il foglietto di tasca in un’altra tasca e, mentre la luce del cellulare si spegneva, iniziava a sonnecchiare.

Freezer scese dalla finestra sentendo il respiro dell’altro. Si era fatto pesante e continuo, mentre il giovane si era profondamente addormentato.

“Finché saremo insieme andrà tutto bene” bisbigliò.


	17. Intervento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt   
> Scritta sentendo ‘Double per chitarra’; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GB_qB7V7q-I.  
> Prompt: "non credo in Dio, ma mi ritrovo a pregarlo perché lo faccia vivere"  
> Pacchetto: Angst + Si stringono le mani mentre stanno tremando + Distacco

Intervento

“Mi… mi dispiace…

Avevi anche già preso i biglietti…” esalò Vegeta.

Freezer seguiva il suo lettino, che gl’infermieri spingevano, stringendogli le mani.

“Ne ordinerò degli altri appena potrai partire” esalò. Tratteneva a stento le lacrime e tremava visibilmente, i suoi singulti erano più marcati dei brividi del più giovane.

“No-non potrai…. Farteli rimborsare…” biascicò Vegeta, deglutendo.

< Il dottore ha detto che devono operarmi d’urgenza. Non ho ben capito il perché.

Avrei detto di no se non si fosse messo di mezzo lui. Da quando è arrivato non ho capito se è il mio amante e la mia balia, ha anche cominciato una crociata per farmi smettere di fumare >.

Uno degl’infermieri “Mi dispiace, ma lei non può entrare in sala operatoria”.

< Non sono mai stato pronto a gestire il distacco. Figuriamoci in una situazione del genere > pensò Freezer, facendo una smorfia.

“Resto qui, ti guardo attraverso il vetro” promise.

Vegeta lo guardò spaventato, mentre il più grande scioglieva le loro dita.

Freezer osservò mentre lo portavano via, le porte si chiudevano e si accendeva la spia rossa che segnalava che un intervento era in corso.

Bisbigliò: "Non credo in Dio, ma mi ritrovo a pregarlo perché lo faccia vivere", avvertendo una fitta al petto.


	18. Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di F.R.: Vegeta x Frieza: Human Au: Convalescenza  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Sv9qLTxkbU; Raf - Infinito.

Fine

Vegeta alzò il capo e socchiuse gli occhi.

< Di termini medici ne capisco ben poco. Mi sembra tutto come al solito e non sono morto.

Però… Sarà veramente così? > si domandò, incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Mi aspettavo che avresti mandato il tuo autista” sussurrò.

Bulma si passò la mano tra i capelli azzurri ed entrò nella stanza.

< Ironia del destino vuole che io sia ancora qui a pensare a te.

È passato così tanto tempo, ma sembra ieri quando eravamo solo due ragazzini innamorati > pensò.

“Non essere così acido. Ci siamo divertiti entrambi, no?” domandò.

Vegeta ostentò un ghigno.

< Non ti dimostrerò quante cicatrici mi hai aperto nel cuore > pensò.

“Non sai quanto mi sto divertendo ora che sono in convalescenza” biascicò.

Bulma alzò lo sguardo ed osservò il soffitto dell’ospedale.

“Allora, ‘mammina’, cosa sei venuta a fare? A vedere se sono ancora vivo?” domandò il principe dei saiyan.

Bulma ammise: “Non so più se ti amo o no”.

< Sapevo che sarebbe successo. C’è stato un tempo in cui volevo solo essere l’uomo giusto per te, ma stavo solo aspettando questo momento. Tutti i nostri momenti insieme sono diventati dei flash dolorosi che si ripetono nella mia mente > pensò.

Bulma si massaggiò la spalla.

“Domani partirò, così finalmente potrò dimenticarti”.

< Goku mi ha avvertito delle tue condizioni. Era convinto che saresti morto e voleva che passassi gli ultimi momenti con te > pensò.

Bulma giocherellò con la cinghia della borsetta.

“Adesso che farai?” domandò.

“Io… non lo so”.

< Quel tuo sguardo si può interpretare in un solo modo: è un addio > pensò.

Bulma mormorò: “Guarisci presto”.

Vegeta la guardò uscire dalla stanza e chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi sul cuscino.

< Forse dovrei chiamare Freezer > pensò.


	19. Visita in ospedale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Vegeta x Frieza: Human!au insieme sotto una coperta

Visita in ospedale

Freezer s’infilò nella coperta accanto a Vegeta e gli posò la testa sulla spalla, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Non puoi resistere fino a quando sarò dimesso?” domandò il moro.

Freezer gli strinse la mano nella propria, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Assolutamente no”.

Vegeta gli ricordò: “Se ci scopre un’infermeria ti butteranno fuori e non potrai più a visitarmi”.

Freezer si passò la mano tra i capelli argentei.

“Sono pronto a correre il rischio”. Gli accarezzò il collo e lo guardò rabbrividire. “Tu sei vivo e loro non si sbrigano a restituirti a me”.

Vegeta inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Da quando ti appartengo?”.

Freezer gli mordicchiò il labbro, succhiandolo. Le sue iridi vermiglie erano liquide.

< Mi sento così in colpa a costringerlo ad uscire così spesso. Ho sempre il terrore che il sole possa deturparlo, bruciarlo o farlo stare male.

Lui è come me. Ha sviluppato un carattere colmo di forza per contrastare un corpo traditore. Il suo lo è anche più del mio, non rispecchia niente della sua personalità > pensò Vegeta.

Freezer mormorò: “Da quando ho rischiato di perderti. Non ti lascerò andare di nuovo”.


	20. Viaggio sulla road 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt:   
> Vegeta x Frieza: per un motivo x si ritrovano in una stanza d'albergo sulla Terra  
> Note: Au.  
> Road trip + “Non vorrai mica…” + “Siamo qui per divertirci”

Viaggio sulla road 66

Vegeta guardava il soffitto sopra di lui tenendo gli occhi socchiusi.

“Ancora non ci credo che mi sono davvero lasciato convincere a venire in questa vacanza con te” borbottò.

Freezer gli accarezzò il petto muscoloso e gli posò un bacio delicato vicino al capezzolo.

Sussurrò: “So sempre essere convincente”.

Vegeta roteò gli occhi.

“Ora siamo in questo hotel a morire di caldo mentre questa estate torrida ci consuma pian piano.

Siamo nel pieno del deserto” brontolò.

Freezer gli si mise a cavalcioni e si piegò in avanti, iniziando a giocherellare con il bordo dei suoi pantaloni.

Vegeta avvampò.

“Oh, abbiamo diversi modi con cui possiamo divertirci qui. In fondo quando fa caldo fa bene sudare e distrarsi un po’” lo invitò Freezer, facendogli un occhiolino.

Vegeta deglutì.

“Non vorrai mica…” esalò. Si guardò intorno, espirando dalle narici. “… Insomma, siamo nel mezzo di un road trip con le moto…”.

“Siamo qui per divertirci” rispose Freezer.

Si chinò in avanti e lo baciò con foga, Vegeta mugolò ricambiando, mentre sentiva l’eccitazione salire.

< Così ci farà solo squagliare dal caldo… Però non mi dispiace affatto…

Sono stato così a lungo in ospedale che voglio potermi rilassare un po’ > si disse, mentre l’altro gli sfilava i boxer.

< Ho fatto ben intendere a quelli dell’albergo che non voglio essere disturbato. In fondo ho preso una stanza con le pareti insonorizzate per un motivo > pensò Freezer.


End file.
